


Together We Will Stand

by hopeless1665



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless1665/pseuds/hopeless1665
Summary: World War III is over but the fallout isn't.  The remaining populations of the various nations come together to try and survive.  However, old grudges run deep and the remaining people split into two communities.  An uneasy truce leads to an uneasy peace.  Two hundred years later, the Voldergoths and the Hunderlins can't remember a time they weren't fighting.  The soil is just beginning to yield crops regularly, the animals are multiplying faster, and the rain no longer burns.  But the people are few in number, both groups losing Alphas to this pointless and bloody war.  Can the love of a few, along with long forgotten technology, save the few remaining people?  Or will the human race finally meet its end?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first Hetalia story, yay! The characters will be ooc, I love them but I know I will never do them justice. Also, the world is of my own making so if something seems weird...oh, well. I'm also going to play will biology a bit. Alphas can be males or females and same with Omegas. There are no Betas in my world. Alphas and Omegas can also be hermaphrodites. Usually an Alpha female and an Omega male will be born a hermaphrodite because to me, its less messy for an Omega male to have a vaginal to give birth and an Alpha female to have a penis to impregnate with.
> 
> If you're okay with this, then I hope you enjoy. If you don't, then please leave.
> 
> I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. This is a work of fiction. Kudos and reviews are always welcomed. Also I'm looking for a beta, if anyone can help please message me.

In the Beginning, there was war. Two hundred years ago, our ancestors fought one another over selfish reasons. Hunger, illness, and death plagued the world until finally the war was over. There were no men left willing to fight a pointless war for men long dead. The people knew they needed to come together. With the last of the power that remained, people heard over the radio of where to go. By plane and by boat, by car and by foot, all traveled to the land once known for it neutrality, Switzerland. The remaining leader numbered few, the Earth that once housed over seven billion lives now supported less than two million. The leaders talked and debated, the world as they knew it was gone. The people waited anxiously on what would was to come. They no longer had jobs to be at nor schools to attend. The people kept themselves occupied by scavenging for food and mending clothes. Children played with one another, the prejudice of the past forgotten. Finally, the leaders came to a decision. The people that remained and had traveled here would stay here together. Nationality, race, and color no longer held much meaning when the world was facing extinction.

And for a time, the plan worked. The people left the cities behind, making their way toward the field for the days of hunting and farming had begun again. As the years went on, a change was noticed in the younger generations. Boys that were kind one moment could become harsh the next. Girls once thought shy could turn forceful in an instant. Some boys and girls grew tall and muscular while others remained small and wiry. The changes over time varied but the theme was consistent. The war had left a behind radiation that mutated the human body. The changes, in a way, helped the dwindling population. No longer were woman the sole child-bearers, no longer were man the sole hunters. A new breed of human was emerging to help the human race live on. Alphas and Omegas, that's what the new genders would be called. Boys and girls could be born with the internal and external organs of both genders. 

The small community took the new genders with stride. 75 years after the war had ended is when the peace shattered once more. Tensions began to rise as ideas on how Alphas and Omegas should be treated. Just as in the days past, some Alphas wanted Omegas to be seen and not heard, to be only for the home and the bearing of children. Others wanted Alphas and Omegas to have the same rights, for everyone to be treated as equals for they remembered that nothing good could come for the oppression of others. Fights broke out until the once peaceful community was completely divided. Leaders quickly realized that a solution was needed. It was agreed that the groups would separate, one group would move to across the river and the other would stay. The Voldergoths, Alphas that wanted to domesticate Omegas, were the ones that moved across the river. The Hunderlins stayed but agreed to provide food and man power while the Voldergoths settled into their new land.

No one remembers the day, now over 100 years ago, that the Alphas of the Hunderlin tribe lent their strength to help the Voldergoths build settles and were repaid with death. No one remembers how the Hunderlin tribe poisoned the food they gave to the Voldergoths, killing Alphas and Omegas a like. What was once a festering wound was now an open sore, the fighting began once again. As time went on, a truce was formed. A truce that agreed to both tribes staying on their side of the river, only crossing with expressed permission from the other tribes council. And so it was, the human race once more at war with itself. 

Two hundreds have passed since the end of World War III. No one remembers the past, no one remembers how the world come to be as it is. But, as with human nature, curiosity, lends itself to discovery. Two brothers will force the world to remember the past for they fear they will be doomed to repeat it.


End file.
